Bionicle: The Journey of Destiny
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: When a young boy meets 6 biomedical heroes from another world, they get transported to the Human World to stop an evil force that would stop at nothing for destroying the universe. Now the entire multiverse must be save before all life is destroyed. My co-writer helping me is TFAN Override-Dragon Light(story on hold)
1. The Journey Begins

" **The Journey Begins"**

In the city of New York, the humans are living peaceful, especially for a 9-year-old boy named Alan O'Brien. Alan has an IQ of 150 and won many science awards at his school. Alan does have a good family, a good school. Unfortunately, Alan is an only child and never had any friends and got bullied a lot.

Alan was pushed into a wall into an alleyway by some bullies and had a black eye and his lip was bleeding. Alan begins to wheel but only a little bit. "Aww, is the baby gonna cry?" One of the bullies mocked.

"Just leave me alone ok?" Alan asked whipping the blood from him.

"Fine, but until then," One of the bullies hits him in the stomach and Alan gasped and fell to the ground. "But tomorrow will be worse, loser." The bullies left and laughs at Alan.

Alan watches them leaves and begins to grabs his stuff and returns home to his family. All of his life Alan felt powerless and weak, and never had anyone to stick up for him when he needs it.

Alan returns home and his mom saw his eye and his lip. "Oh, Alan not again, come on let me-" Before she can take him to get it clean he walks away to his room.

"I'm fine." He walks away into his room and shuts it.

Alan throws his backpack onto the floor and lays down on his bed. His mom was at the door, but she decides to give her son some space.

Alan gets up and takes something out from under his bed and it was a box. He opens it and gets out a weird looking necklace that had a red ruby on it and was covered in gold. It was giving to him by his grandfather on his 9th birthday. Alan will be turning 10 tomorrow, and his grandfather told Alan to make a wish on the necklace.

Alan looks at his a begins to get tears. "I-I wish," He sights. "I wish I had friends." He begins to cry now and one of his tears falls onto the necklace.

Just then the red ruby begins to glow for some odd reason. Alan wipes away his tears and saw this for himself. The ruby begins to glow so brightly now. "What's happening?" Alan covered his eyes. And the ruby opens up a portal and Alan gets sucked into it.

Alan was in a mysterious portal and heading somewhere and begins to scream now. The portal opens up to somewhere and Alan falls into the sand. He begins to moans from the falling. "Oh, my head." He rubs it.

Just then 6 colorful biomechanical creatures come up to him. Alan saw them and begins to scream out of fear. Alan gets up runs into the forest. The green biomechanic robot looked at this. "Guess, he never sees a good looking Toa before." He said.

"What in the world was that thing?" The light brown biomechanic robot asked.

"That was a human." The blue one said.

"A 'human'? They don't exist an-" The green looked at the blue robot runs into the forest. "Nokama where are you going?"

"Going after him." She then runs into the forest.

The green sights. "Well, what do we do?"

"Go after him." The red one says and he and the rest run into the forest.

In space, a ship comes out of the portal and see's the planet Earth. A robed figure that looks like a robot with horns and light blue skin. He then looks at three other robots. One was a dark had a samurai armor and demonic face, one looked like a dragon face with a sword and had a human dinosaur body and one was had snake fangs, green lips, and green eyes. "Samuroas, Fury, Vipèrnis we finally arrived in the human and the Talismans of Space and Time will finally be mine." He said.

Fury bows down. "Yes, Lord Gajuro this dimension should be easy to destroyed like all of the rest we conquer."

Samuroas laughs. "Oh, please our Lord needs the talismans to destroy this world and every life form within it!"

Fury takes out his sword. "You don't think I don't KNOW THAT!? I'll show you."

"Boys, no need to fight our Lord has planned as usual," Vipèrnis said.

"Indeed, I just hope the humans don't put up a fight. Especially, in this world, they're not intelligent, unlike the first dimension we destroyed." He sips his drink and puts it down. "After all this will be perfect for the 100th dimension that we're gonna destroy." He looks down on the Earth.

Back on the island where Alan is he hides in a tree log hiding from those weird looking colorful robots. He sees their feet and tries not to make a sound or try to breathe. It did look like the robots did leave so Alan was about to go out, but just the blue robot saw him in the log. Alan begins to scream. "Please, don't hurt me." He shakes out of fear.

She holds out her hand. "It's ok, I'm a friend." She said. "Trust me, let me help you out." Alan did see how nice she was being so he decided to take her hand.

She helped him out of the log and saw her friends. "Wh-what are?" Alan asked.

"We're Toa." The red one said.

"Toa, what are they?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Vakama their leader."

"I'm Nokama."

"My name is Matau." The green one said. "And more handsome."

The light brown rolled his eyes and sights. "I'm Onewa Toa of Stone."

"I'm Nuju." The white one said.

"And I'm Whenua. What's yours?" He asked.

"Alan." He introduced.

"Strange name for a human," Mataua said while the others shook their heads.

"Ok, but what's where am I?"

"Well, it's a long story but we can tell you." Vakama said.

* * *

The Toa and Alan were back on the beach sitting down and told him the entire story about what happened to Metru Nui, and their adventures, the Matoran, and finally the Makuta.

"Wow, so those ships contains the Matoran capsules?"Alan asked and looking at the ships and saw how big they were.

"Yes, everything may seem weird but it's all true," Nuju said.

Nokama saw Alan's face and saw his eye and his lip. "Hey, how you get that?" She asked.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it. It's nothing bad really."

"Nothing bad? It looks serious." Matau said. "For humans."

Alan then gets an annoyed face. And just then his necklace begins to glow again. He takes it out of his pocket again and looks at it. "It's… that glow." He sees it.

The rest of the Toa saw this and the necklace begins to glow even brighter now, and even showing them images of evil robots with blades destroying everything around them. "Wha-what are those things?" Whenua looked at this horrifying scene.

They even seen a robot with glowing eyes coming out of some fire flames and destroyed the planet and everything around and escaping through a portal. The necklace then stops glowing.

Alan gasps. "What was that?"

"I don't know, it seemed so real." Vakama said and look at Alan's necklace.

Back in New York Fury jumps from the ship and lands near the train station and came along some other robots with big hand blades, red eyes, and robotic armor. "Cylcodroids, ATTACK!"He orders and they all begin to attack the humans. The humans begin to run for their lives now.

Alan's necklace glows again, and the portal that brought him to the island of Mata Nui opens up again and sucks him into the portal, but the Toa were also sucked in to.

Alan and the Toa land on top of an apartment building in the city of New York and the Toa saw the entire for themselves. "Whoa, now this is weird. Where are we?" Onewa asked while looking at the entire city.

"My home, welcome to New York and my world," Alan said.

"You're world how can this be-" Before Matau Can finish what he was saying he saw some Cylcodroids attacking the city.

"No, time those humans are being attack! Let's go!" Vakama ordered and the Toa jumped down from the apartment and went to fight the robots.

Each of the Toa got their Toa Tools out and they all begin to fight now. Alan did see that the Toa were good fighters. "They're amazing."

Just then Fury was attacking Vakama and made him drop his Disk Launcher. "It seems that Earth has protectors I see."

"We're not from this world, but whoever you are you don't scare." Vakama said.

"You will, ONCE I DO THIS!" Fury uses his sword to blast Vakama and made him go off flying and hits one of the buildings.

The rest of the Toa came up to him. "Vakama, are you alright?" Nokama asked with concerned.

"Not for long." Fury was about to charge into the Toa and was about to strike them, but before he can a disk hits him. He screams out of pain. "Who DARES!?" He saw that Alan had Vakama's Disk Launcher.

Vakama saw Alan. "Alan, RUN!"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm not leaving you guys."

"Then you will die!" Now Fury is chairing into Alan.

Before Fury was about to strike Alan, Matau jumps in Front of Fury and was battling him with his swords and strikes Fury. Now Onewa jumps in front of Fury with his Proto Pitons and knocks him down. Fury slowing got up. "You win this round, but my Lord will soon destroy this world." He then disappears.

Alan comes up to the Toa. "You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Whenua said. "But that was brave of you."

"Yeah, you saved us," Nuju said.

"Thanks." He smiles. "But who was that guy?"

"I know who he was." A voice said and Alan and the Toa saw an old man.

"Grandpa?" Alan saw him standing next to him. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain, but let's discuss this back at your parents' place." Alan's grandfather walking away.

Alan and the Toa looked at each other. "Should we follow him?" Matau asked.

"My grandfather might know that guy was, so we might have to."

Vakama comes up to Alan and puts his hand on Alan's shoulder. "He's right let's go." Vakama ordered.

Now Alan and the Toa followed Alan's grandfather. What does Alan's grandfather know about this, and what can be threatening the Earth?

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Welcome to my very first Bionicle story, and I all hope you all like it. I don't own Bionicle, Lego owns all the rights to it, I just own my own characters and that's it. Read and review, please.**


	2. The Journey of a Life Time

**"The Journey of a Life Time"**

Alan, the Toa, and Alan's grandfather walked back to Alan's parents' apartment after a battle against Fury. The Toa just arrived in the Human World and didn't know what was going on and who they fought and what he was after in the first place.

The Toa saw the entire place around the apartment and were curious and how humans live. "Hey, Alan do all humans live these you call 'apartments'?" Nuju asked.

"No, humans also live in houses too. Some can't afford things like these." Alan said. "But it doesn't matter." He looks at his grandfather. "Grandpa, who was the guy with the sword?"

His grandfather didn't say anything and opened the door to the apartment. They all entered and Alan's parents' came to Alan with concerned in their eyes. Mostly his mother. "Alan, sweetie are you ok?" She asked while giving him a tight hug.

"I'm fine really."

Alan's mom saw the Toa and screamed. She grabbed the broom and begin whacking Matau with it. "Oww! Hey, calm down! OWWW!" Matau screamed from the pain of the whack that he was getting.

Alan's mother then screams again and begins to whack Matau even harder now. "It talks!" She then wacks Onewa too.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute Alan's Mom hold up!" He also felt the whack too.

Before Alan's Mom can whack them again his grandfather grabs the broom. "Alice, calm down. They're friends, and I know what's going."

Alan's Dad comes up too. "Honey, let's hear what he has to say."

Alice nods. "Ok." She said with fear as she stared at the Toa.

Both Matau and Onewa rubbed their heads from the broom whacking.

Everyone then sits down. "Ok, that guy you fought his name is Fury and he's part of the Machine Dimension Empire." Alan's grandpa said.

"The Machine who?" Onewa asked.

"The Machine Dimension Empire, they're a group of evil robots lead by Gajuro their leader. He's a ruthless robot, and he would stop at nothing to get the 12 Talismans of Space and Time."

"Talismans of Space of Time? What are they?" Whenau asked.

"The talismans are powerful items and with them Gajuro wants them to destroy the universe. And if he gets his hands on all 12 talismans he can destroy every dimension with just the snap of fingers." He then snaps his fingers. "Just like that."

Alan, his parents, and the Toa had shocked faces on them. "How, do you know all of this then?" Vakama asked.

Alan's grandfather closed his eyes and looked down. "Because I created him." Everyone then gasps from this. "That's right, I created him, but he was meant to be a safety protector of my Earth."

"You're Earth?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Earth 34. Earth where humans are intelligent and have huge IQ's."

"Then, how did he became the monster you know?" Nokama asked.

"He started to become more human, and he grew smarter." He gets up and looks out the window. "He believed that all life was not worth saving and decided to destroy my earth."

Alan then gets up and comes to his grandfather and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

His grandfather then smiles. "He created his own robots and destroyed my earth's dimension. So I moved here to Earth 69 and escaped the destruction, and only a few of us escaped. I kept this secret for all these years, and it's my fault, I created a monster."

Vakama also comes to him. "Don't blame yourself, it was an accident. But for now, how do we protect the talismans?"

" Fortunately, for our side, he can't get the talismans, he needs three keys for the 12 temples to unlock them. And you're the only ones that can stop him and save the world and every dimension."

The Toa then looks at each other and nodded their heads. "Well, we're gonna be here a while so we're in."

Alan's grandfather then hugs him. "My grandson, you should thank him because-"

"Ow!" Alan felt pain when his grandfather hugged him.

His grandfather pulled up his shirt and saw a huge bruise on his stomach. Alan's mother gasped. Nokama comes to see it. "What's that?" She asked.

Alan then looks at everyone. "It's a bruise ok? I'm a weak kid, and I'm sick of this whole bully thing!" Alan then goes to his room and shouts it hard.

Everyone then looks at each other.

* * *

Gajuro's ship then comes to Earth and was in the sky and saw on how beautiful it is. "Ah, such beauty, such green." He takes a sip of his drink. "Too bad I have to destroy it." He then laughs.

Vipèrnis then comes up to him. "Gajuro, I've looked the first key. It's in the city where Fury attack and retreated from those... whatever they were." She said while glaring at Fury.

Fury was cleaning the blade of his sword. "They outnumber me. Also, I want a piece of a human brat."

Samuroas also comes too. "A human child getting in your way, and thought you were a warrior." He said while mocking him.

Fury was about to attack him but Gajuro snaps his fingers. "Enough, head back down and find me the first key. And if those mechanical creatures come again, destroy them." Gajuro said in a calm tone. He then looks down on the landmarks of the Human World.

Back at the apartment Alan's grandfather gave the Toa some goggles and it was giving them knowledge of the Human World. Even Nokama was getting impressed by all of the knowledge that she was getting.

Now the knowledge was now done and they took off their goggles. "Wow, now that is sweet," Matau said.

"Yeah," Whenau said. "This world does have some great stuff."

"Yeah, but what's wrong with Alan?" Vakama asked.

Alice sights from it. "For three years Alan's been getting bullied a lot because of his IQ. Kids call him 'small', 'loser' and 'weak'." Alice explained in a sad tone.

"And it's got a lot worse." Alan's father said. "He never had friends before."

Vakama then gets up and goes to Alan's bedroom door and opens it, and saw him just laying there. "Hey, ever heard of knocking?" Alan asked.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't let those kinds of humiliation get to you."

Alan then sits up from his bed. "What would you know? You don't know what it's like."

"Actually I do." Alan then looks at him with a surprise. "I never believed in myself as a Toa. I let my friends down many times, but I fixed them, and you can do if you believe."

Alan thought of this and was about to say something until he heard a scream coming from outside. He and Vakama look down and saw the Cylcodroids attacking and looking for one of the keys.

Vakama runs out of the room and comes to the others. "They're back, let's get going." He said and he and the other Toa ran out.

The Cylcodroids and Fury were in the Central Grand Terminal where people were running and Fury was looking for the first key. "Run, humans, run."

The Toa ran with their Toa Tools and begin fighting the Cylcodroids. Vakama grab one of his disks and begin shooting some Cylcodroids now.

Onewa used his Toa Tool to spin around some Clycodroids around and knock them into the wall. "Bullseye!"

The Cylcodroids fall off the wall and something glowed in the wall. Fury saw it. "The first key it's mine." He was about to go to it but Alan was in front of him and was not gonna let him through.

"Stop! If you want that key, then you have to get through me." Alan said with braveness in his voice.

Matau was fighting and saw Alan. "Alan, get out of here!"

"Sorry, but I'm not letting our worlds get destroyed. I may not believe that I'm strong or have powers, but," He looks at Vakama. "Vakama, I have you to thank... for now on I'm not letting humiliation get to me anymore. I'm standing up for myself now."

The Toa took down the last of the Cylcodroids and were amazed by his choice of words. "Aww, how nice... but I'll destroy you first!" Fury was about to raise up his sword, and Alan had his eyes close.

But just then the Toa were fighting Fury now. Alan saw this and the key fall from the wall and landed on the floor and he grabs it and ran off with it.

The Toa manages to finish off Fury. The Toa held up their tools. "Tell, Gajuro if he wants to keys and the talismans then he has to go through us first." Vakama said.

Fury puts his sword away and pants. "Fine, but hear my words. The Machine Dimension Empire will win, and the Multiverse will be gone." He then disappears.

Alan then comes up to the Toa. "You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yes." Vakama comes to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "That was brave of you, and I'm proud."

"Thanks," Alan said with pride. "And I got this." He holds up the key.

Back at the apartment, Alan's grandfather saw the key with his eyes. "This is only one of them, but there's many more. And you need two more keys for the first talisman." He said.

"Then, we must get going," Nuju said.

"If you are, then you need these." Alan's grandfather gives them a map. "This map will tell where the keys are, and once a key has been activated it will tell where the location is. And you need a ship." He then gets up. "Follow me."

The Toa, Alan, his parents walked up to the roof and Alan's grandfather summons a ship and it was huge. "Wow, now that's my kind of ship," Matau said. "And I'm driving."

Alan also looked at the ship, and then looks at the Toa. "I'm coming with you guys."

They were all surprised by this news. "Alan, you can't with us, it's too dangerous," Nokama said.

"Yes, but I brought you guys here, and I wanna help you guys get home, and I wanna help you guys on this."

Alan's grandfather comes to him. "You now have a courageous heart my boy, and I wish you luck."

Alan then rushes to his room. "Alright, I'll go back now."

Alan's mom looks at her dad. "Dad, are you crazy? Alan's a child and he can't miss school, and-" Alice's husband's hand touches her.

"Let him go. Alan stood up against those bad guys, and it looks like he found some friends for the first time." He then looks at the Toa.

Alice then gets tears. "Ok." She then looks at Vakama. "Vakama, you and your friends take care of my Alan, promise me."

"It will be my honor." He said, and the rest of Toa nodded their heads.

Later on, Alan had his clothes ready in the ship and his parents give him their credit cards so he'll have to eat. They also have a box of something. "Alan, here you go." Alice gives his son the box.

Alan opens it and it was a cake with a number '10' on it. Alan smiles. "Thank you." He then hugs his parents and grandfather.

"We're proud of you buddy." His father said.

"Good luck sweetie." Alice cries a little bit.

"Take care, Alan." His grandfather whispered.

Alan then gets tears and wipes them away. "Thank you. I'll miss you all." He then goes in the ship.

The ship begins to lift up now and Alan waves goodbye now, and so did his family.

Now, Alan and the Toa were now in the ship and flying off now. "Alan, I'm honor to call you a friend and my brother." Vakama said.

"Really?"

"So, am I. I'm a friend too," Nokama said.

And the rest of the Toa all nodded their heads. Alan then looks out the window. 'For the first time... I have friends. I didn't even imagine this before. I'm off to save the world and other worlds too. Now, we're off now."

Alan then holds out his hand. "Alright, guys let's do this." Now the rest of the Toa did the same thing too and raised them in the air.

* * *

 **Well, chapter 2 is nowhere, and sorry for the late delay. Now, these new stories will be written and new adventures await. Also, some old villains will return too. Hope you all enjoyed this. Read and review, please.**


	3. Beach Danger

**"Beach Danger"**

It was night time and Alan was in his new room while the Toa were in the ship control room.

Alan really couldn't sleep. Alan sight and takes something out of his pocket. It was a picture of him, his parents and grandpa.

Alan gets up from his bed and goes out of his room. He heads out the hanger door and sees the view of the night sky.

"Not sleeping?" Alan heard a voice and turned around. It was Whenua. "Everything ok Alan?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He sighs and looks back at the view of the night sky. "Just thinking of my family."

Whenua comes up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "That's a good thing to think of."

"Thanks." He smiles. "It's just hard to believe that-" Before Alan can finish off his sentence Nuju comes out.

"Guys, better come in here. The map is glowing."

Whenua and Alan went back inside the ship and came to the control room. Vakama opens the map and it was showing an image of the next key. "What does it say?" Onewa asked.

"It looks like we're heading to a place call Key West Flordia." Vakama said. "We should reach there by morning."

Alan looked at the map of Florida and the island of Key West. 'This is gonna be a weird birthday for finding a key.' He thought to himself.

The next day they arrived on the island of Key West and landed the ship in a nearby forest. They turned on a camouflage mode so the ship would not be spotted.

Alan and the Toa came out of the ship and the Toa were amazed as they saw how big the island was. "Whoa, this amazing," Matau said as he saw the trees.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Nokama said as a little bird came to perch on her hand. She raised her hand and the little bird flew away.

"But how are you guys gonna get around?" Alan asked as the Toa looked at him. "Everyone might get freak out by you."

"That's right. We don't wanna freak humans out." Nuju said.

Alan puts his finger on his chin and begins to think. "There's gonna be something in the ship that you guys could use." He heads back in the ship.

Alan looked around and try to find something for his new friends. He's in the hanger room and found a box and opens it and it reveals 6 watches. He takes them.

He goes back outside and gives something to the Toa. "I'm just guessing guys, but I think these can help." He takes a little piece of paper out of the box. "Hmm, holographic disguises."

The Toa puts them on their waists on turns on the buttons. They begin to glow and they turn into humans.

"Well, this is weird," Onewa said while looking at his holographic human hands.

"Maybe, but humans might get scared of us." Vakama said.

"Better head out before machines finds the key first," Alan said.

"Right, let's split up." Vakama ordered as he and the rest of the Toa and Alan head out to the island of Key West.

* * *

Whenua and Alan were in the small town to find the key, but they didn't know where to look.

Whenua was looking around the town while Alan came outside of a small restaurant and takes two chicken sandwiches. "Any luck Alan?" Whenua asked.

"No, but I thought you a chicken sandwich," Alan said as he gives Whenua a chicken sandwich.

Whenua takes it. "Thanks, Alan but we need to find the key first."

"I know, but you can some energy." Alan takes a bite of his sandwich. "Try it's good."

Whenua looks at the chicken sandwich and takes a little bite of it. He chews it and then swallows it. "Hey, this pretty good Alan." He takes another bite of it.

While Whenua was eating his chicken sandwich a guy in black long coat bumps into him and continues to walk off. "Geez, what's his deal?"

Alan watched as the man walked away and he turns his face around and saw his face. Alan had a shocked look on his face. "Whenua, that Fury."

"Oh, no." He said as he and Alan ran off to him.

He makes it to the beach and saw the humans having fun, swimming and making sand castles. He takes something out of his pockets. He has little bolts in his hands and throws them, and they formed into Cylcodroids, and Fury takes off his coat and throws it away. He then begins to laugh evilly and the Cylcodroids took out their blades. The humans begin to scream and begins to run off now in fear now.

Fury swings his sword at some umbrellas to find the next key.

The police come and held out their guns at Fury. "FREEZE!" One of the officers said.

Fury turns around and walks up to them slowly. The police begin to shoot at him, but he wasn't going down. He swung his sword and did a lightning blast, and the police took covered.

Whenua and Alan ran up to the beach and Whenua removed his human disguise and took out his Toa tools and begins to fight the Cylcodroids now.

Alan was taking cover and trying to search for the key on the beach, but there was there but sand.

The rest of the Toa arrived on the beach now and they begin to fight now.

Nokama leads some Cylcodroids to the water and begins to fight them in the water. While fighting them she sees something glow. Before she can go see what it is, one the Cylcodroids grabs his leg and throws her out of the water.

Her friends come up to her and the robots appeared. "Who are you two?" Matau asked.

"I am Vipèrnis, mistress of the Machine Dimension Empire. The most loyal to Lord Gajuro." She introduced.

"And I am Samuroas, dark swordsman of Lord Gajuro." He introduced as he took out his sword.

"Well, this good looking Toa isn't and doesn't run from danger," Matau said as he begins to charge in. Samuroas swings his sword and knocked Matau to some beach chairs.

His friends come up to him. "Matau are you alright?" Vakama asked as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah."

The Machine Dimension Empire walks up to them while Alan saw something glowing in the water. While they weren't looking Alan took off his shores and dives down into the water.

Samuroas then see's him dives into the water and heads after him now. The Toa begins to fight more Cylcodroids now, but Whenua begins to fight Samuroas now. "Keep, away from my friend." He said.

Samuroas laughs. "How nice, and Toa defending a human child. Touching." He said with a mocked looked.

Whenua knew the look into Samuroas' eyes and begins to fight him even more now.

Alan was swimming into the water now and saw the glowing again. He swims deeper now and goes near some rocks and moves them away and saw one of the keys. He takes it and heads back to the surface now.

He then breathes now and Samuroas knocks Whenua away and was about to go to Alan.

But before he can do that the sky begins to glow. "Enough!" A voice said and Fury, Samuroas, and Vipèrnis looked up. "My lord."

The Toa and Alan looked up. "I can see that the young boy has the second key. Impress."

"My lord I'll get the key and-" Before Samuroas can say anything else Gajuro cuts him off.

"No, let them take the key."

"But my lord they're-"

"SILENCE!" He shouts. "Head back to the ship now!" He ordered as the sky went back to normal color now.

Samuroas growls and puts away his sword. "You are lucky your human friend is spared for now. We're back again, and this time I'll go after the brat." Samuroas said as he disappeared and so did Vipèrnis and Fury too.

Alan comes out of the water and was all wet and held out the second key. "You guys ok?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, but why did Gajuro want them back already without the key?" Nuju asked.

Before Alan can say something he hears police sirens and saw more police cars. "Better talk about it later. We gotta get out of here." He said he and the Toa ran away.

The police saw how badly damage the beach was, and they didn't even see the Toa and Alan.

Back in the ship, Alan puts away the second key with the first key. "Just one more key and, we will find the first talisman," Alan said.

Whenua comes with Alan's birthday cake and puts it down on the table. "Happy Birthday Alan," Whenua said gently.

Alan smiles and blows out the candles. "You know I always wanted friends, and I have it," Alan said.

"You know kid, we may not know about human world stuff, you can teach us how. Unless you don't know how." Onewa said as Nokama shook her head.

"What he's trying to say is that you can teach us more about your world Alan," Nokama said. "If you wanna teach us. I use to be a teacher back on Metru Nui, but I can I use as a teacher."

"Then I'll teach everything," Alan said. "But for now," He cuts some cakes pieces. "Let's celebrate my 10th birthday."

The Toa takes a bite of cake and loved the sweet taste of the sweet delicious cake.

On Gajuro's ship, he was sitting on his throne while his 3 generals bow down to him. "The Toa and the human boy maybe a threat to me, but something about that human child reminds me of someone I knew."

"Who is that my lord?" Vipèrnis asked while still bowing down.

"Hmm, mmm, mmm. For now, it's a mystery." He said while looking at the computer screen of Alan.

* * *

 **The new chapter is nowhere. Sorry for another delay. This chapter is also debated to author TFAN Override-Dragon Light. She is now my co-writer for these stories. Read and review, please.**


	4. Overprotective In Sydney

**"Overprotective in Sydney"**

Almost a few days have passed since Alan and the Toa have found the second key to the first talisman, and all they need to is find the final and key in order to find the first talisman.

Unfortunately, so far no keys have been detected, and no danger has been announced.

The ship is flying high in the sky, and Alan and the Toa were in outside looking at the view. "Now that's what I call a view," Onewa said.

Alan kneels down and is near the edge of the ship to feel the air. He was really near the edge and looked like he was about to fall.

Nokama then grabs him and he stands back up again. "Better not stand close to the edge Alan. You might fall." She said in an overprotective tone.

"Come on I'll be careful and-" Alan was cut off by his water friend by pushing his back inside the ship.

"Alan it's too dangerous, now go inside and have a snack." She opens the door and Alan goes in and she closes it. She turns around and saw her friends looking at her. "What?"

"Sister, do you think that's a little overprotective?" Whenua asked. "I mean even for you."

"He has a point," Nuju said.

"Alan is a human child and-" Before Nokama can say anything else Matau turns on the speaker.

"Attention, this is Captain Matau speak-announcing, and the map has quick-picked up a key." He said.

The five Toa heads back inside the ship and the hanger room.

Alan opens the map and saw the key and the location where it's at. "We're heading to Sydney Australia. Always wanted to go there."

"Let's just hope we don't bump into Fury, or those others freaks again," Onewa said.

"Hope not," Nuju nodded.

On Gajuro's ship, Vipèrnis bows down to her lord. "My lord, we're heading to Sydney Australia next, and I got the perfect plan for those Toa." She said.

"I see, let's hear it," Gajuro said.

She nods and gets up. She gets out a little machine and turns it on. It begins to make a loud noise noise, and Fury and Samuroas' swords flew out of their sword belt straps and go to Vipèrnis' machine.

"With this machine, we'll take the Toa's tools, and they won't be able to fight the Cylcodroids or us." She begins to laugh.

"Perfect, head to the location now." He ordered.

The heroes ship then arrives at Sydney Harbor and Alan saw the view of the amazing city of Australia. "Wow, this amazing," Alan said with excitement in his voice.

Matau lands the ship in the nearest airport and turns on the camouflage. Alan and the Toa head out, and the Toa activates their human holographic disguises.

Nokama places a hat on Alan's head, "Hey." He said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. She then puts sunscreen on him. "Nokama I'm fine and-"

She gives him a stern look. "Alan, it's hot out here, and you'll get burned."

"No, time to argue, we need to find that key." Vakama said.

"Ok, but if we are gonna that key I created these." He gets something out of his backpack, and they were little tracking devices. "I made these overnight, and I scanned the keys we have, and with these, we'll find the keys wherever it is in this city." He said giving them to the Toa.

"Not bad kid," Onewa said.

"Thanks," Alan said.

"Ok, let's split and look for that key." Vakama ordered and they all headed off.

Matau and Nuju were on the east side of the city and they used Alan's device. "Anything yet?" Matau asked.

"No, but the way Alan made this device, it's amazing," Nuju said as he saw how amazing the tracking device was made. "Alan has definitely got something for the future."

"whatever, little human make-creating trackers. I thought they were dumb rahi-species that I heard."

Nuju just shakes his had out of annoyance.

But just then Vipèrnis shows up. "Greetings Toa."

"Vipèrnis!" Both Nuju and Matau exclaimed together.

They were about to get out their Toa tools but just then Vipèrnis turns on her device and takes off their holographic watches and caused their human disguises to turn off, also their tools were taken away too. Vipèrnis laughs and teleports away.

The humans see them. "Hey, are you magicians?" One of the humans asked.

"Well, uh were just-" Nuju was cut off by another voice of a human.

"Show us another trick." One of the humans begged.

A lot of humans begins to come up to them. With no other choice, both Matau and Nuju have no choice to entertain humans.

* * *

Alan and Nokama were near the Sydney Harbour Bridge. The tracking device was beeping and it did look like it was picking up the key. "Hey, Nokama the tracker is picking up a key, maybe if I head up the bridge maybe we can-" Alan looked up the bridge, but before he can say anything else Nokama cuts him off.

"I don't think so it's too high up and I have to-" Alan then cuts her off next.

"Ok, you know what? Stop being overprotective." Alan said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Alan, I'm just looking up-" Nokama was about to put her hand on Alan's shoulder but he pushes it away.

"Stop! I'll look for it myself, and you can just find it yourself." Alan said as he walked away.

"Alan." Nokama tried to call him back but he just ignored her. With nothing else to do Nokama decides to head off.

Alan was not heading to the Sydney Harbor Bridge anymore, but instead, he decides to walk near the Sydney Opera House instead to clear his head.

"Who does that blue bio-robot think she is? Being overprotective of me? Oh, I don't think so." Alan was talking to himself. "Why is she like this? Is it enough to be an overprotective sister?"

Alan let out a sigh and sat down near a bench.

Vakama, Onewa, and Whenua were coming out of a harbor and saw Nokama. "Any luck sister?" Vakama asked.

"No." She answered back and sighs.

Onewa noticed that Alan wasn't with her. "Hey, where's the kid?" He asked.

"He just walked out of me." She answered. "He thought I was being overprotective."

Vakama, Onewa, and Whenua didn't answer her, and Nokama looked at them and she knew what they were thinking. "Don't tell me your thinking the same thing too."

"Well, you do seem like you were being very protective this time as usual," Whenua said. Before Nokama can say anything Whenua stops her. "I knew we promised Alan's family we'd watch over him, but you seem the most protective of him and that's good."

Nokama sighted. "I just see his lonely heart, and that he just wants a friend and guardian."

"Well, it's who you are Nokama and-" Before Vakama can say anything else the tracker beeps and it picked up Machine Dimension Empire activity at the Sydney Opera House. "We'll talk later. Let's go!" He ordered.

The four Toa took off their human holographic disguises and made it to the Sydney Opera House. The humans were fleeing and the Toa saw Vipèrnis.

"Toa, glad you made it and I have a surprise for you." She said.

The four Toa got out their tools, and Vipèrnis laughs and activates her little machine. It begins to take the Toa's tools and they go to Vipèrnis.

"Hey, what did you do?" Onewa asked with a glare.

"Let's just say my little machine is a magnet, and without your tools, you can't fight easily," Vipèrnis said with a sinister glare. "And your human friend, well lets he's well... look." She pointed to the Sydney Harbor Bridge, and Nokama gasp.

"Alan!"

Alan is tied up and is hanging from the bridge.

"So, Toa lets see if can fight without your TOOLS!" She said while throwing little bolts and creating the Cylcodroids.

The Cylcodroids begins to fight the four Toa now and they were fighting with the fists and legs.

"This would be easier with our Tools," Onewa said while dodging one of the Cylcodroids.

Nokama jumps in the river and was swimming to go save Alan in case the rope breaks.

She swims as fast as fast as she can, but Vipèrnis follows her into the river and grabs her leg. "Sorry, water girl, your little friend will have to wait." She said in a mocking tone.

Nokama begins to use her fists to fight her. Vipèrnis then takes a dagger and throws it at the rope, and it caused the rope to break and Alan to fall.

Alan begins to scream from the high fall from the bridge. Nokama jumps from the water and catches him, and letting Vipèrnis to get away.

The Toa of Water and Alan lands in the water and Nokama unties Alan. "Alan, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Ye-Yeah."

Nokama takes Alan back to shore and Vakama Onewa and Whenua continue to fight the Cylcodroids but without their tools, it was no use.

Vakama manages to knock down one of the Cylcodroids and grabs it's blade. He then saw Vipèrnis with her little magnet and throws the blade at it.

"NO!" The machine then explodes and causing the Toa Tools to fly back to the Toa.

"Now that's more like it," Onewa said while fighting much better now.

Vakama took out one of his discs and launches it at Vipèrnis at knocks her down. She begins to grunts. "FINE! Keep your tools, see if I CARE!" She then disappears.

Vakama, Onewa, and Whenua come up to Alan. "Alan, are you alright?" Vakama asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

Back at the ship, Alan had new clothes on and Nokama brings out hot chocolate to him. "Thanks." He then drinks it. "Nokama, I'm sorry. If I stayed with you I wouldn't get captured."

"Alan, it's ok, I'm not mad." Nokama then puts her hand on his shoulder. "The only thing matters is that you're safe."

Alan sights. "Thanks. It's just I never had siblings before, and you're like the sister that I never had."

"Alan, I maybe gonna be protective of you a lot, but I'm here for you."

Alan then hugs her and she hugs him back.

Onewa comes in crossing his arms. "Ok, ok enough with the hug fest." Onewa laughs a little.

"Hey, lay off Stubborn Stone Head." Alan snarked.

"Why you-!" Onewa also snarked and he and Alan both glare at each other.

"Alright, break it off you two." Vakama said. "We still haven't found the key yet."

"And where's Nuju and Matau?" Whenua asked.

Nuju and Matau showed up with tire looks on their faces. "No more perform-entertaining for a while," Matau said while sitting down.

"Where have you guys been?" Alan asked.

"Vipèrnis got the jump on us and deactivate our disguises, and we were forced to entertain humans," Nuju said while looking exhausted.

"Too bad you guys missed the battle. And we still haven't found the key yet." Onewa said.

"Oh, yeah one of the crazed-humans gave us a key for a gift-prize," Matau said while showing the key to the others.

The tracking machine beeps, and Alan takes the key and it was definitely the right key that they need. "You guys got the last key, now we can find the first talisman."

The map glows and it shows the talisman is in the outback of Australia. "Looks like we're heading to the outback," Alan said.

"Alright, let's keep our strength up, tomorrow we leave." Vakama said.

The others gave a nod.

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere, and sorry for another late delay. There will be many more chapters to come. Don't forget to follow the stories. Please read and review, please.**


	5. The Stone Head And The Kid

**"The Stone Head And The Kid"**

After finding the last key to the first talisman the Toa, and Alan begins to fly off to its location now. And it's not far at all, and the first talisman is in Australia where they found the third key.

Matau lands the ship and they were at Ayers Rock. Everyone heads out, and there were no humans around for the moment.

Matau saw some kangaroos and smirked.

Alan opens the map and it was picking up the first talisman nearby. "According to the map the temple should be nearby and," Alan saw something else instead. "Whoa, what is Matau doing?"

The rest of the Toa saw Matau riding a kangaroo. "Ha, ha!" Matau enjoyed the ride he was getting. "Looks like this Toa-rider hasn't lost-forgot his-" Just then the kangaroo throws Matau off its back and he goes off flying and crashing into a tree.

Onewa begins to laugh mocking. "Looks like a 'Toa-rider' did his balance." He then laughs again.

Another kangaroo comes up to Onewa and it stares right at him. "What are you looking at?" He flicks at its nose. "Bug OFF!"

The kangaroo then jumps and kicks Onewa in the torso, and knocks him down to the ground. "Why you!" Onewa slowly got up and the kangaroo begins to hop away. "Yeah, YOU BETTER HOP AWAY!"

"Calm down Onewa it was playing with you," Alan placated.

"A 'trick' that hit me and knocked me down," Onewa said putting his hand on his torso from the pain. "And what are you doing here, should you be in the ship?"

"Well, actually I'm here help you and your friends get the talisman."

Onewa just laughs. "Good one kid. You've may have helped us get the three keys, but getting this talisman could be though. And no doubt it is." Onewa also snarked.

"How would you know? We haven't even got the talisman yet." Whenua said.

"Well, I doubt a human can get it." Onewa mocked Alan.

Alan glares at Onewa. "You are such a jerk."

"Oh, am I runt?" Onewa also glares at Alan too and came closer so their staring at each other's eyes.

"Alright, you two that's enough. BREAK it off." Vakama said trying to stay calm.

Alan stops glaring at Onewa and huffs at him and not looking at him.

Just then the three keys begin to glow and they float in the air. "What's happening now?" Nokama asked.

The three keys suddenly go flying off towards Ayers Rock. "Follow them." Vakama ordered.

The three keys made it to the massive rock and they formed a line. The three then flew into the rock face and they turned like normal keys would. A large entrance then opened in the rock, and the keys vanished.

"Looks like this is the way into the temple," Nuju said. "Or maybe this is the temple itself."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Onewa asked entering it.

Alan and the rest of the Toa enter it as well.

Unnoticed by them, Fury appears and he enters it too.

The Toa and Alan were walking into some tunnels and Alan turns on his tracker and it wasn't picking up the talisman. They come up to a junction and there are three tunnels leading away from each other. "Oh, this isn't good," Matau said.

"Well, it looks like we split and find that talisman," Alan said moving to the left side. "I'll go down here."

"Where did you come up with that, from a cereal box?" Onewa mocked laughing.

"You jerk," Alan whispered.

Onewa heard that and the two glared at each other again. Nuju broke the two apart. "You two are really getting on my nerves now."

"He's right." Vakama said. "You two need to get along, so you both of you go down the left tunnel while Nokama and I head to the right and Matau, Whenua and Nuju go down the middle."

"Well, we better quick-sped out now 'cause we got Fury and Cylcodroids speed-heading this way." Matau pointed.

Fury and the Cylcodroids begin to head their way now and the Toa and Alan quickly split off.

Fury and the Cylcodroids made their way to the three tunnels. "Split up and rip bio-mechanical bodies apart." The Cylcodroids headed to the right and middle side while Fury head to the left side. "The brat is mine."

* * *

Alan and Onewa walked down the tunnel of the temple and the two didn't look at each other. "I had to get stuck with runt," Onewa said while not looking at Alan.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either," Alan said and not looking at Onewa either. "So, I don't talk to you and you don't talk to me right."

"Fine."

The two made it to a lava pit. "Whoa watch it better not fall." Onewa puts his arm out so Alan doesn't fall.

"I thought we weren't talking."

"Not when there are certain parts we're not." He then sees another side and sees another side and see's another tunnel and then picks up Alan in his arms. "Hang on."

Onewa then jumps to the other side and he made it and puts Alan down. "Are you crazy? We could have fallen into the lava!"

"Then jump down."

But just then Fury appears on jumps to the other side. "Or you can face me." Fury said as he got his sword ready.

Onewa gets out his Proto Piton. "Alan, run NOW!" He ordered.

"But Onewa-"

"Don't argue with me just run now!" Onewa ordered again as he and Fury begin to fight.

Alan then runs down the tunnel now and Fury and Onewa continue to fight.

Vakama and Nokama run down their tunnel while running from the Cyclodroids. The Cylcodroids begins to catch up with them, and Vakama and Nokama decide to fight them.

Vakama gets out his Disc Launcher and takes out one his discs and Nokama spins her Hydro Blades and begins to fight begins.

But just then Matau, Whenua and Nuju appeared and begins to help them now. "Brothers, I thought you took the other side," Nokama said while fighting and dodging.

"We did but it turns out the tunnel we went through lead us to here instead," Whenua explained.

"So, Alan and Onewa probably took the right tunnel," Nuju said throwing of the Cylcodroids into the tunnel wall.

They take down the last of the Cylcodroids and came up to each other. "We need to find Onewa and Alan now before Fury finds that talisman," Whenua said.

Nokama heard a river running and she saw water on the edge of the cliff. "Maybe we can meet up with them. This river might take us to them. Come on." She then jumps down and lands in the water and swims.

"Nothing to lose really." Vakama also jumps down, and so does Whenua and Nuju too.

"My turn!" He then jumps down and hits the wall instead. "OW!" He then lands in the water.

The five Toa then swim toward a loud sound but the moment they swam to it, it turns out it was a current instead. "Nokama-sister, it looks like you made another bad-mistake!" Matau yelped while getting pull downstream.

They all begin to scream now.

Alan continues to run down the tunnel. He then stops to catch his breath and pants.

Alan hears Onewa fighting with Fury, and Alan's tracker was picking up the talisman and it was straight ahead. Alan was gonna go down and get it, but he decides to head back to help Onewa instead. "Hey, on Onewa I'm COMING!" He then runs back.

Fury knocks down Onewa down, causing him to drop his Proto Piton. "Looks like the Toa Stone is no match for me." Fury kneels down and mocks Onewa.

"I can still take you on," Onewa said while trying to catch his breath from his battle.

Alan then comes and saw his friend wasn't doing good. Fury then gets up and was about to strike Onewa with his sword. Alan then sees Onewa's tool and he picks it up. "HEY!" Alan then runs with the Proto Piton and screams.

Fury and Onewa then see Alan running and Alan knocks Fury off the edge and causing him to scream.

Alan then comes to Onewa and helps him up. "You're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks, kid," Onewa said.

Alan then gives Onewa back his tool. They then see that Fury wasn't anywhere to be seen. "For some reason, I don't see Fury in the lava pit."

"Then let's get going before he or if he comes out." Onewa and Alan starting running down the tunnel.

The two continue to run down the tunnel and the tracker was picking up the talisman. They made it to a beautiful waterfall and flowers all over the place.

"Look!" Alan pointed to.

Onewa and Alan saw a stone statue of a talisman that had a light brownstone in the middle. Alan's tracker beeps and comes near it, and picks up the talisman. "Onewa, we got it!"

Onewa then gives Alan a slap on his shoulder in excitement. "Good work kid. Now, all we have to do is find the others and-" Before Onewa can finish his sentence they heard screaming.

The rest of the Toa suddenly fall down the waterfall and lands in the water near Alan and Onewa.

They come out and try to catch their breath. Matau then looks at Onewa and Alan. "Uh, did we miss something?" He asked.

Alan held up the talisman in his hand and everyone looked at it with a surprise.

Just then starts appears out of nowhere, and opens a light to the outside. "Looks like a way out," Nokama said.

"Let's get going," Vakam said while everyone walked out to the exit.

Everyone then manages to make it out and heads back to the ship. "So, Fury fell in?" Whenua asked.

"We're not sure but I'm assuming he's alive," Alan said.

"The guy hard-fell into hot-lava, and he live-survives that?" Matau asked.

"Maybe Fury could," Nuju said.

The Toa approach the ship but Onewa grabs Alan's shirt and the two stop. "Hey, kid thanks coming back."

"No problem," Alan said giving Onewa a fist bump.

Onewa gives Alan a fist bump back. "I'm impressed, keep up some good kid."

Just then a kangaroo came up to Onewa. "Oh, you again, what do you want?" Onewa giving a glare.

The kangaroo jumps and kicks Onewa and torso again, and knocks him down.

"Here we go again, guys," Alan said giving a small chuckle and shaking his head.

"Oh, Onewa." Nokama also gave a small chuckle too.

"That's IT, you're MINE!" Onewa then yells and gets up. The kangaroo then starts to hop away now. Alan and the Toa begin to laugh from this.

"Hey, COME BACK HERE! COME BACK!" The angered Stone Toa shouted.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter has arrived. Next chapter will be one of the return of an old enemy from Metru Nui and the return of deadly bugs too. Read and review, please.**


	6. Return of the Queen

**"Return of the Queen"**

Almost a week has passed since the events in Australia and finding the first talisman. Luckily there had been no Machine Dimension Empire lately and the map hadn't picked up anything yet.

Even though the Toa and Alan found the first talisman they wonder if Fury survived the fall into the lava back in the temple.

But soon enough new dangers will lead the Toa and Alan into more danger in finding the last remaining 11 Talismans.

One night in the high sky Alan is outside the hanger door and looking at the view. Vakama comes outside and comes towards Alan. "Hey, Alan why don't you come inside? It's much too cold out here." Vakama said kneeling next to the railing.

Alan took a deep sight. "I have just been thinking, for the past few days or so, I wonder how my family is doing. Man, I wish they could see me now, they've been so proud of me."

Vakama puts his hand on Alan's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be very proud. When I first became a Toa, the Toa who passed his powers down to me and my friends gave his life to save mine."

"Sorry to hear that."

Whenua comes out. "Vakama, Alan better want to come to listen to this." He said as the fire Toa and Alan walked in.

In the hanger room, Nuju turns on the radio. "In Canada's Jasper National Park, over 15 people have been disappearing for almost 2 days from campsites. So far police have no suspects..."

"Hmm," Alan puts his fingers under his chin. "Could it be that Gajuro is luring us to surrender our first talisman?"

"I don't know, but we're checking it out." Vakama said.

"And that's a good-great thing because there's a key is in that far-location in Jasper," Matau said.

"Then we better get going before more humans disappear." Vakama looked in the front of the sky as the ship flew.

The ship lands in the Canadian forest and everyone heads out, and there were no one around.

Vakama took charge. "Ok, Alan you head with me and Matau to find those missing people." Alan and Matau nodded and he looks at the other Toa. "Nokama, Whenua, Onewa and Nuju try to find that key." They also nodded

Everyone then heads out now. What they didn't know that a hooded figure with light blue eyes is watching them from behind some trees. The hooded figure gives out a small chuckle and the voice is female. "Good luck Toa, and let's see if you can try to survive this." She whispers to herself.

Nokama and the rest of her brothers are using the scanner to find the key, but couldn't pick up anything. As they continue they're searching Nuju suddenly screams. Everyone looks back and saw that Nuju has vanished. "Nuju?!" Whenua looks around to search for his brother.

Nokama gets out her Toa Tool, but Onewa and Whenua screamed too and also vanished. "Brothers?" Nokama tried to see where they were.

Just then a little string falls down from one of the trees. She kneels down and picks it up. Her eyes widen. "Oh, no." She said with a shocked in her eyes. "I gotta warn the others an-" Just then something jumped her from behind.

* * *

Within the forest Vakama, Matau and Alan tried to search for the missing people but had no luck finding them. "Anything yet Alan-buddy?" Matau asked.

"No, but the scanner is picking up something weird," Alan said as he looked at the scanner.

The three walks deeper into the forest and see's some strange looking webs. "What's with the strange-webs?" Matau looks around as there are tons of webs everywhere.

"I don't know, but something tells me that they-" Before Vakama can finish Matau screams. Alan and Vakama turn around and saw that Matau was gone.

"Matau?" Alan looks around. "Where he go?"

"I don't know, but we better find those missing people, and the others before the same thing happens to us too."

Alan nods as he and Vakama run away and trying not to get captured themselves.

Matau wakes up suddenly and saw that his Toa friends were caught in webs. Matau tries to get free but the webs are too strong to break free.

just then a weird biomedical spider came down on him growls at him, and causes Matau yelped. He saw that they're a ton of them. "Visroak, how did they get here?" He asked.

"I don't know but-" Nokama was cut off by someone in a dark robe.

"Hello, Toa." She said.

"Who are you? And did you know about us?" One asked with a snarl.

"I know about some things, and I also know about your world, and Gajuro's plan to destroy the multiverse."

"Then you must know that were are here to rescue those humans that you captured." Onewa snarled again.

"Onewa, there were no humans in danger it was all a trap to lure us here," Nuju said.

"Well, that's just great-wonderful," Matau said while rolling his eyes.

"And I also have this." She then shows them one of the keys that they were looking for.

"How did you-" Whenua asked before a Visorak webs his mouth.

"Found it in here an-" Just then a Visorak was shot by a disk and Vakama runs in and fires his disks at the Visorak.

Vakama then fires another disk at the hooded figure and knocks her to the ground. Alan runs up to Vakama and he freed the rest of the Toa. "You guys ok?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Alan-buddy," Matau said as he got out his swords and the rest of the Toa got out their weapons.

The hooded figure moans and slowing got up. Her hood was off and it is revealed that she is a biomedical creature with long hair. Vakama shows a shocked look in his eyes and face. "R-Roodaka?" The rest of the Toa gasped. "But, I... you died."

"No, by destroyed my Makuta stone it simply teleports me here, and after all these months I started to get new abilities and summoning my Visorak." She explained as she takes off her robe.

"It doesn't matter how you got here you're gonna give us the KEY!" Onewa jumps in the air and is about to strike her but she knocks him away and hits the cave wall.

The Toa begins to attack her and Alan ran away to the outside of the cave. The Toa weren't doing well fighting her.

The Visorak then gathers around the Toa and spits out their webs and webs the Toa's legs and arms so they won't get away. "Oh, dearest Toa, so weak and now time to turn only one of you back into Hordiak." Roodaka laughs evilly. The Toa tries to escape but couldn't get away. "Get the Toa of Fire."

One of the spiders came to Vakama and was about to inject him with the venom. It gets its fangs ready and Vakama closes his eyes. After nothing happened he opens his eyes and saw something that shocks him.

He sees Alan in front of him and took the venom for him.

The spider gets its fangs out. Alan falls to the ground and the Toa gasps. "Well that was foolish for a human child to do." Roodaka then kneels down and strokes his forehead. "But the key is all I came for." She then laughs evilly and she and the Visorak disappears.

The Toa breaks free from the webs and kneels to Alan. For some reason, he is sweating and isn't breathing well. "Alan, are you ok?" Whenua asked.

"I-I-I fine. I c-c-couldn't let Vakama get poisoned." Alan's breathing is off and he becomes unconscious.

Onewa lifts him up into his arms. "Better get him back to the ship. Better find out why he's feeling ill."

"Right, LET'S GO!" Vakama ordered and he and the Toa ran out of the cave.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry for another late delay, but here you all go. The stories still will continue. Roodaka is now back is out for revenge. Next is helping Alan and healing him. Please read and review, please.**


	7. Helping a Friend

**"Helping a Friend"**

Alan is in his bed and his breathing still wasn't good. Nokama places a wet towel on his forehead. "How is he, and why isn't he not turning Hordiaka as we did?" Onewa asked.

"My theory is that Visorak venom is deadly to humans and other things too," Whenua said as he had his fingers under his chin. "We just need to cure him."

"But the last time Viroak dark-venom was here Keetongu-rahi is the one who help-cured us, and he's not here," Matau said. "And I don't wanna even think-image what Alan-buddy would turn into." He said while the Toa shook their heads.

Nokama sits on a chair and holds Alan's hand for comfort while his eyes were slowing turning into a rash color. "But he's right, Keetongu's back in our dimension and without him... Alan's doom."

Alan begins to feel more pain in his stomach and lets go of Nokama's hand and held his stomach. They knew that the venom is getting worse inside him. "Brother." She had an even more worry look in her eyes.

Vakama clenches his fist and goes out of the ship. His Toa brothers and sister watches him as he leaves. "Vakama wait." Nuju is about to go after him, but Nokama gets up.

"It's fine, give him time." She said as she watches her brother leave the ship.

Vakama begins to wander around Jasper Park with a furious look in his eyes. As he wanders around the forest he comes near a pound and sits down on the ground. 'It's my fault.' He thought to himself and took a sigh and closes his eyes. "It's all my fault. I promise his family I watch over him, and I failed."

As Vakama sits down the wind blows. "Vakama." A voice calls to him and Vakama opens his eyes and looks around the area to see where that voice came from. "Vakama." The voice said once again.

"Who's there?" Vakama asked getting out his Disc Launcher.

Vakama raises his disc launcher and something comes out and it someone short with a gold mask and a staff. "Hello, Vakama." He said.

Vakama gasps. "Turaga Lhikan?" He drops his Disc Launcher. "I-is that really you?"

"It is. It's been while my friend hasn't it?" Vakama nods his head. "There is a way to cure your friend."

"There is? What is it? Tell me." Vakama comes to the Turaga and touches him, but couldn't.

"I'm only a spirit Vakama." He explained. "There is a tree of life not from here, and there is the sap of healing and it can cure any poison of any dimension, and only there's who are pure may take it."

"But, what if I fail?" He looks away from him closes his eyes. "I already failed Alan and his family."

Lhikan puts his staff on Vakama's torso and he looks back at him. "Maybe, but you can always fix it, and remember your destiny. Go to that tree and find it." Turaga Lhikan begins to fade away.

"No, wait! Don't go, please don't leave me!" Vakama tries to call him back but Lhikan completely fades away now.

"Remember destiny and cure your friend." Lhikan's voice still called out to Vakama.

Vakama clenches his fist and rushes back to the ship.

Back at the ship the rest of the Toa were in the hanger door thinking on what to do next. Vakama comes in. "Toa, there's a cure."

"Fire-spitter Keetongu is not here an-" Onewa said but Nokama put her hand on Onewa's shoulder, and she nods and lets Vakama finish.

"Turaga Lhikan's spirit came to me and he said that-" The rest of the Toa's eyes widen to that news and that name.

"Wait, Turag Lhikan came to you?" Nuju asked.

"Yes, and he said that there's a tree of life not far and the sap can cure Alan of the poison. And we may get it since we're pure and wanna protect our friend." Vakama finally finished and what the news was.

"Then we must go there and find that tree," Nokama said. "But one of us will have to stay here with Alan."

Onewa crosses his arms. "Not me I already carried him when he got poisoned." The rest of the Toa glare at him. "And you're gonna make me stay here aren't you?" He asked.

Whenua sighted and shakes his head. "I'll stay here with him."

Vakama puts his hands on Whenua's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend, we'll be back." Vakama and the rest of the Toa rush out of the ship.

Whenua then goes into Alan's room where it looks like he's in more pain than ever. 'Please hurry Toa.' He thought with worry looks in his eyes.

* * *

The five Toa wanders around Jasper Park to find that tree. They begin to search high and low but sadly Lhikan didn't tell Vakama what the tree looks like.

As they search they saw a bunch of webs on some trees and they knew what's out there and 'possibly' waiting for them. "Get your weapons out." Vakama whispers and the rest of the Toa get out their tools and moves quietly.

They move so quietly and trying not to make a sound so the Visorak wouldn't hear them. They move and move until... "Hello, Vakama." It was Roodaka hanging upside down on a tree branch.

The Toa backs away and held their tools in front of her. Roodaka then gets down from the tree branch and walks to them slowly. "Back of WITCH!" Onewa snarls.

"Oh, Toa of Stone no need to be rude." She giggles. "Besides finding that tree isn't gonna be easy, and how do you know it even exists?" She asked in a mocking tone.

This really gets Vakama angry in his eyes and gets out a disc. He fires it at her but she catches the disc. "Oh, touching a noble Toa making a promise to a human." She then tosses it away. "A Toa making a promise to keep him safe and saving the multiverse."

"I made a promise to his family... and I'm not GONNA BREAK IT!" He yells out and fires a disc at her and this time she gets hits in the torso.

She slowly gets up and he runs up to her and fires another disc at her and caused her to get his in the torso again and gets tossed into some trees. The rest of the Toa watch in horror as he continues to fire his disc at her.

She begins to moan in pain and Vakama pins her down and puts his Disc Launcher near her face. "This is for Alan. Goodbye Roodaka." The look in his eyes can tell he was gonna kill her out of anger. When it looks like Vakama is gonna kill her Matau grabs his arm.

"Easy fire-spitter this won't make things easier," Matau said in a soft tone as Vakama was trying to get free from Matau's grip.

"Let me GO!" He shouted.

"Vakama, calm down this won't help. Remember our duty," Nokama said softly as she takes away his Disc Launcher.

Vakama took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I just wanna keep my promise."

"We all do, and we all made a promise to his family that we watch over him," Nuju said.

Vakama took a deep sight. "Ok." He then sees that Roodaka isn't there anymore, and the rest of the Toa saw she wasn't around anymore. "We'll get her later, but for now let's find that tree."

Before they all can walk off a hooded figure appears behind them. "You won't look any farther." It's a female voice. "I sense you were coming."

"Who are you and how did you know we we're coming?" Onewa asked.

"I am the keeper of the Tree of Life, and I've been watching you since you arrived and you're hearts speak the truth of keeping a friend safe. That's why I'm leading you to the Tree of Life." She explained. "Follow me." She walks off.

The Toa follows her.

As they walk in Jasper Park they come near an invisible force field and enters it and see the Tree of Life. "Only those of pure-hearted can enter and you are those purse warriors." She then grabs a vile out of her robe and takes some of the tree sap and adds some water to it. She gives it to Vakama.

"Thank you we won't forget your kindness." Nokama gives out a smile of kindness.

"It was my pleasure, and now you must get back to your friend, and we meet again Toa." She then goes back to the Tree of Life.

Vakama and the Toa run off now and run as fast as they can to cure Alan of the poison.

They make it back to the ship and runs back to Alan's room and saw his eyes and body is getting worse. "What happened and what took you so long?" Whenua asked.

"Don't ask." Onewa said.

Vakama opens the vile and held on the back of Alan's head as Alan drinks the potion. Alan takes a deep breath and the rash and redness goes away. His breathing goes back to normal.

Alan begins to breathe once again. "Alan, how are you feeling?" Vakama asked.

"G-good. But are you alright?" He then asked

"Alan the only thing we care about is your safety." Vakama then sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, but because of me getting poisoned to save your life we lost a key, it's all my fault." He becomes saddened.

"No, no dear boy don't blame yourself," Whenua said gently. "We may lose one key, but there are more out there in the world."

"Yeah, but for now get some rest." Nuju then puts the covers over him.

The Toa walks out of the room and Alan closes his eyes to get his strength back.

The Toa are now in the hanger room. "Now Toa not only we must face the Machine Dimension Empire, but we must face Roodaka once again along with the Visorak." Vakama speeches

"But fire-spitter what something else is out there in this world, what if something else is gonna happen here?" Onewa asked.

"Then we must face it... together." Vakama grabs the first talisman they have.

* * *

 **Another chapter is nowhere. I'm gonna make a poll list of what location I should do next. I want you to take a vote and I'll do the most votes for the next location, but for now, here's the new chapter. Please read and review, please.**


End file.
